Notes and Quavers
by BlueFeatherStar
Summary: Basically, a chapter for different groups/couples within warriors, with each chapter based off a song. DISCONTINUED.
1. The way I do

**A/N: Hey guys; I'm merging two of my favourite things - Music and Warriors - to give you a fanfic based of songs, and each chapter will be a different pairing/song :D If anyone has any song/couple suggestions comment them below, it doesnt even have to be a couple, for instance you can suggest Berry/Poppy or Holly/Jay/Lion. :3**

1. The way I do - Team Starkid LION/CINDER

_When they say you cant love,_

_I think you got it wrong_

_When they say you cant feel_

_with a heart made of steel_

_but you cant say that steel aint strong_

_But you dont know you, the way I do_

"No, I can't be your mate Lionblaze." Cinderheart sighed

"No!" You can be, just because of some stupid prophecy, your doubting the fact that I love you!"

"Your more powerful than I could ever hope to be."

"Does that matter? It means I can protect you better than anyone else ever could!" Lionblaze promised.

"I dont need protecting." The dark grey she cat's bright blue eyes flared.

"I never said you did!"

"Yes you did." Cinderheart grinned. "Your getting tongue tied, Lionblaze."

"Give me another reason, why, any reason why we cant be mates?"

"You dont have all the memories of some long dead cat in your mind, Lionblaze!"

"So, now is it about Cinderpelt?"

"You dont know me the way I do." She cried.

"No, you dont know _you_ the way _I_ do." He meowed thoughtfully.

"Listen; when you look at me, I don't want to be a cat filled with another cat's memories. I want to be some other cat, so that loving you would be right. Believe when I say, your another reason I hate being Cinderpelt."

"Being Cinderpelt doesn't have to change _us _Cinderheart, it only changes you. Even then, the change cant affect us because it shouldn't affect you. You must be used to the memories."

"But I cant be your mate and Cinderpelt... I can't be mates with you because of the prophecy!"

"I would rather I wasn't in the prophecy and all the clan's die than not be with you."

Cinderpelt looked shocked.

"Lionblaze, you don't mean tha-"

"Yes I do. It was Starclan's prophecy, yet it was Starclan's will that brought us together."

"If I'm your mate, will you still focus on the prophecy?"

"I'll do whatever you want."

"In that case... when this is all over, we can be mates."


	2. Girlfriend

A/N: Thanks for the idea for this song, Takashimo! :D its kind of turned into NightXCrow at the end, and although I hate that pairing, I think that this ending is kind of fitting as to how fast Crowfeather "Moved On".

* * *

Crowfeather was sat with... Leafpool. I decided that... I wasn't letting him slip away.

"Hey hey you you!" I ran up to the pair and snarled. "I don't like your girlfriend!"

"No way! No way!" Leafpool mewed back.

"I think you need a new one!"

"Hey hey you you!" Leafpool snarled at me.

"I could be your girlfriend!" I rubbed myself against the confused Crowfeather.

"Hey hey you you!" Leafpool growled. "I know that you like me!" She pushed between us and looked into Crowfeather's eyes. "You know its not a secret." I hissed and stood in front of Crowfeather.

"I want to be your girlfriend!"

"You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright!" I added.

"Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm starclan's princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right" Leafpool meowed to Crowfeater. "She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better."

"I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
I think you need a new one  
I could be your girlfriend  
I know that you like me  
You know it's not a secret  
I want to be your girlfriend!" I meowed to the black cat.

"I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again!" Leafpool purred

"So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again!" I snarled.

"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!" I purred. Slowly, Leafpool was slowly backing back to thunderclan territory.

"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!" I had clearly won.

"Hey! Hey!" I purred as Crowfeather licked me behind the ears.


End file.
